nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Nerf Wiki:Code of Conduct
When editing and contributing to the Nerf Wiki, please follow Wikia's community guidelines, as well as the following code of conduct. Failure to follow these rules will result in a punishment, ranging from a warning of your actions to a permanent ban from the wiki, depending on severity. Code of Conduct Wiki-wide These rules apply to the entire wiki. Follow them at all times. *'Respect other users.' People from all around the world read and edit this wiki and its forums. Like any other collaborative project, not everyone will agree all the time. Sexist/racist/other negative behavior/discussion will be removed. Do not antagonize users and do not bait users; do not swear. Keep discussions civil and be open minded about differing opinions. **'All editors are equal.' No one is more important than anyone else. No one gets any special treatment, including local staff. **If you have a problem with a user on the wiki, either ignore it or, if you must bring it up, discuss your problems with the other user instead of simply attacking and antagonizing them. *'No inappropriate images.' This includes hateful content, sexual content, swearing, etc. *'No spam.' Repeating the same post over and over again, as well as an addition of gibberish and nonsense is considered spam. *'No editing other users' user pages.' Exceptions to this rule include undoing vandalism or for wiki maintenance purposes. **'Follow talk page rules.': All users have the right to set their own rules as to how they respond. If you decide to remove a message, be sure to respond unless it is spam/vandalism. *'No alternate/sock puppet accounts.' All accounts that are revealed to be an alternate account to another existing user will be immediately blocked. Forum/Blogs The following rules apply to forum and blog posts. *'Stay on topic.' If a thread derails from its topic, please do your best to get it back on topic. If you want to continue the different topic, do so in another thread. **Off-topic discussion in a thread will lead to the removal of posts, as well as staff intervention if the thread gets far too off-topic. *'No unnecessary images.' This includes the use of "reaction images". Unless an image has to do with the topic at hand, do not add it to the thread. *'Do not post in old topics.' If a topic is older than a month, the conversation may have already ended. Continuing discussion in an old topic may prove to be a pointless endeavor. *'Do not double post.' If you wish to add something to a previous message, use the Edit feature located under the "More" button on your post. *'Do not create short posts.' Please refrain from making posts and replies on the forum that are two words or less. Posts like "lol" or "this! or "^" are unneeded and simply make a thread longer than it has to be. Along the same line, posts that simply point out how funny a post is does not contributing to the topic and are not allowed either. Uploads *'Add a source when uploading.' This allows us to double check where the image comes from, as well as give credit where credit is due. **'We do not have permission from Isoaker.com or Orange's Nerf Page to use their images.' *'Please name images accordingly.' Images with lengthy or off-topic names will be renamed for the sake of the site. Legal As mentioned on the Nerf Wiki Guidelines, please do not upload images, videos or information that breaks legal laws. This includes images from Baidu.com. Category:Nerf Wiki